Fainter Stripes
by The What-If Writer
Summary: 'Fainter Stripes Light up in the Fire' Synthe is a stranger; A tigon. Born only to entertain, the lonesome cub finds himself in the hands of Circus Zaragoza. But his strange traits go past that of his faint stripes, and there's a wall of uncertainty between him and the circus animals, especially with a distrustful tiger. They must all overcome it now that he is one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**_PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE._**

**_The only OC in this is Synthe, A tigon cub._**

**_No, not a liger. They have different features than he does. Look them up._**

**_Also, the condition he has is called 'Synthesia'_**

**_Look that up too if you don't already know what it is (not that I'm saying you should.) It's when your senses are mixed, so maybe you hear something and think of a colour or a taste. And maybe Ideasthesia._**

**_In other words, when he thinks of a something he thinks of a colour, a taste or maybe a sound are associated with them. I know complicated. If it's too complicated, then please say in a review then I'll change it a bit._**

* * *

A Union of Sense, A Union of Circus.

The shadows in the train cart were low and heavy, the grey light peaking in from the cracks in the wooden door. The rumbling, reverberating sound of the trains riding along the tracks were the only sound; A soft hum in the darkness. The train cart held only one, strange and unnatural passenger, who was left alone in the blackened, chilly box.

It was dark. It was cold.

And above it was lonely.

A still, hanging cage rocked ever-so-slightly back and forth through the air. Inside was a small, fluffy figure curled on his side, eyes half-shut, half-focused and dulled.

Little more sounds formed that he could hear. The call of a bird; The wine of a dog in the other cats. His own, faint heart that beat in rhythm with the train itself. Humming was a sound that was orange, not bright orange, but like the blurry sunset. It was calming and passionate. Smooth.

He liked making up little stories when he was alone. This meant all the time, for when he wasn't being looked at, he was put here. His mother had taught him how to picture things in his mind and let them flow like water.

Stories made him think of the cool, invigorating steams his mother spoke of.

She also spoke of his stripes with fondness, unlike other people did.

_"Fainter stripes light up the fire, Little one..."_

The small feline licked his paw gently, brushing it off his forehead slowly as he sat up, shaking his head in a groggy manner, shivering slightly as he did so. His limbs were weaker today.

Synthe took hold of the bars, dulled eyes glancing around the room. All he could see were mixed in blurs; The darkness didn't help him in his plight. But it didn't matter.

You could light all the lamps in Europe and he still wouldn't have been able to see more than blobs. And that...disheartened him.

He knew his mother was different from him. Her fur, though blurry, had been creamy and light in colour. And...blank. She did not have the 'faint stripes' covering her body that other animals said he had adorning his pale, orange-tinted fur. He did, however, have the little spots on his head that some of her kind had in cub-hood (and some still carried to their adult years)

His father had been the one with stripes. But he'd never seen him.

The cub didn't know what was exactly wrong with him; But people seemed to be fascinated with it. He didn't understand. There was indefinably something about him that wasn't right, wasn't working properly...yet the tall, odd smelling blobs that made him think of a metallic taste, who were loud and hyperactive, found it astonishing...in a good, fascinated way.

Synthe wondered if they realized...whenever he felt them pet him, or felt their eyes boring into him (he didn't need perfect eyesight to know they were looking at him) that somethings about him didn't work?

Like how he coughed a lot of the time; Couldn't run fast...couldn't see...

He curled up into a ball, head resting on the cold surface of his cage as he sighed, small, barely audible voice echoing through the cart. He wished his mother was still here. She made it alright...

Abruptly the cart came to a stop, jostling the cage and startling the feline cub inside and leaving him slightly dazed. They'd stopped...oh, no. More staring...

Suddenly light flooded into the room, and he sniffed apprehensively. Uh-oh. Tall thingies coming...

There was a voice chattering on; It's tone light and cheery. Synthe shrank back in his cage as the familiar leader-tall-thingie came closer, and the familiar reddish-cream blob moved around. He had a feeling it was talking about him.

There was another figure he did not recognize; It did not smell of sour fruit nor did it remind him of peanuts (though why it did he'd never know)

But in fact it smelled of more animals. Thus it brought hundreds of new smells and tastes along with it. The bright-red and black-topped blob came close, and since said blur was so close he could make out a paw reaching in. He recoiled, growling lowly as he trembled, fur standing on end. The tall thingie stood back, turning to the leader.

More talking. Then, the leader said something he understood.

"See, Sythne? you are getting a new home. Lots of new friends, no?"

Going away? away where?

The idea scared him. But whether they cared or not was besides the point. His cage was lifted away by more, smell tall things that carried away from the cart. Though he despised it, he hated leaving for it was all he'd known for so long. As he was carried into the bright light around him, where he wasn't hidden or covered, Synthe curled into a ball and began trembling uncontrollably, his heart beating fast.

Where was he going? what had he done wrong?

Abrutply he was thrown harshly into a new darkness, tighter. Then, the light behind him vanished. He'd been closed in somewhere-

He gasped shallowly as the surface he lay on jerked suddenly before moving forward. It wasn't like the train tracks, no hum. More of buzzing sound.

A truck. That's what it was called...

He closed his eyes and covered his ears. Tears began forming in foggy, pale blue irises.

Synthe didn't know where he was going, but he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

The circus ring was awkwardly silent. Anxious glances were exchanged between the traveling, performing animals, especially from a small, shivering lion seal.

Stefano played around with his hat in his flippers as he awaited the reaction of his fellow circus animals. They all looked beyond astonished at the moment. He had forced a nervous grin.

A loin sporting a rather glossy mane stepped forward, frowning in confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait." He said, raising his paws in the air and waving them around. He entered the center of the circle of animals, asking the question they all held in mind.

"Did you say the penguins got a hybrid into the show?"

Alex the lion turned to face the seal in disbelief "Why the heck would they do that?!"

Stefano shrugged, looking uncertain. "Alice, I- I cannot tell you why dey would do a-that."

There was a collective murmur from around the ring, again exchanging bemused glances. A jaguar female stepped forward with a thoughtful but bewildered scowl.

"A hybrid?" Her accented voice inquired This didn't sound good; She'd heard awful stories about these types of shows. As all the circus animals had.

Humans could have a warped sense of entertainment and amusement; But also they had an odd fascination with unnatural, strange things of all categories.

Things like hybrids especially. Cat ones.

"So what your saying." A miniature, rocket-boot wearing dog jumped forward, scowling deeply "That we've got a mutant freak show reject here now?!"

"Hey!"

Gloria stepped forward, glaring heatedly down at the dog. "Y'all watch it. That ain't a nice thing to say about somebody!"

"Look, hip." The dog said, rolling his eyes "Being from the zoo and all, ya don't know this. Those guys from THOSE kinda shows are messed up in the head! And I mean that's a fact."

Gloria was about to protest when Melman added in shakily. "Honey, he's sorta right..." when he saw Gloria's heated glare, he recoiled a little "I...He's just putting it in a very prejudiced way."

"What's wrong with them, Melman man?"

Marty the zebra trotted over to the giraffe, looking unfazed by everyone's unnerved and uncertain looks "Whatsa hybrid anyway? is it some kinda squirrel?"

Alex face-palmed heavily, sighing "No, Marty, it's when someone's the kid of two different species."

Marty recoiled, eyes shot wide and looked horrified "Say waaaa? Lika cat and a dog?"

"No, no, no." Alex replied, holding up a paw and trying to rid himself of the mental image of a half-cat half-dog "Between related species. That wouldn't be possible, Marty."

"Whoa, Phew. But that doesn't sound so bad..."

"It isn't actually." Gloria put her hands on her hips, glaring meaningfully around the group "It happens all the time..."

"But this one's messed up!" The dog barked up at her.

"How'd you know, shorty?!"

"Becaaaause." The dog threw his little arms out for emphasis "He's in a freak show! that means he's extra weird he probably has some sort-"

"Okay, we get it!" Alex exclaimed to spare them the gruesome details of deformities. "Yes, things can go wrong sometimes but that doesn't mean anything. The Penguins aren't that psychotic to bring someone crazy into the circus, come on guys."

They ring breathed out at this, though remained doubtful of said penguins. Alex nodded at this, happy that they'd cleared it up.

"Alight then. We'll give whoever it is a big welcome. Oh..." The lion turned to the seal beside him, who smiled up at him friendly.

"What kind of hybrid is he...or is it a she?"

Stefano smiled, shaking his head "He is-a boy. And he is a-called um..." He thought hard, rubbing his head.

"A tigon."

Alex's jaw hung open and his arm, that had been raised enthusiastically, was stuck in mid-air.

"Oh...wow..."

"Whoo!" Marty called from behind him "A tiger with a mane? that sounds cool!"

"A mix between someone who looks like Vitaly and Alex? weird..."

As the circus animals began talking loudly about the possibilities of what such a creature may look like, a certain Russian tiger hovered in the background with a thoughtful frown.

Vitay had never encountered a hybrid from one of those shows before, and he didn't really feel as enthusiastic about doing so now. He scowled deeply at the idea of a glossy-maned tiger. It sounded ridiculous. He had real doubts about this idea the penguins had, being the

Stefano approached and he smiled in greeting down at the jubilant, bouncy seal.

"So, what you think, Vitaly?" His expression was cheerful, but the tiger noticed a nervous glint in his large eyes. He sighed, deciding to be truthful.

"I do not know, my friend." He said. "We will see if we can trust this stranger or not..."

Stefano nodded quietly, looking back at Alex (whom he still addressed as 'Alice' to this day) who looked thoughtful as well, but still open-minded about the situation.

"I a-guess so, my friend Vitaly..."

* * *

_Please review..._

_Just so you know, none of the animals are prejudice against hybrids. It's just 'Freak Shows' or circuses that have them have been known IN THE PAST to have very strange animals that could have mental problems ..or at least that's what it said when I looked it up somewhere._

_Anyway, The only reason their wary of Synthe because they consider animals from one of 'those shows' as strange and perhaps violent Just go along with it...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally wrote this. Enjoy, and please review!_

_By the way, 'Synthe' is pronounced 'Sin-thay.' or 'Synthay' though not too much emphasis on the 'ay' _

* * *

Blurry

The truck had stopped so abruptly that it knocked the small cub against the bars of his now covered cage. Prior to falling asleep, he'd poked a small paw through the metal bars and found something made of cloth was blocking his way. Well, at least it was comfortingly dark, with no bright lights were people stared...

Suddenly the doors whipped open, as did his ears. Synthe Behind the cloth he could just make out the blurry silhouettes of a few small, squat figures. Roundish ones.

"Private, get the cloth off. We didn't order packaging, did we?"

"Right, Skipper!"

Abruptly a tearing sound met his ears and instinctively the cub backed up against the back of the cage. Then, light shot into his half-focused eyes and blinded him. He recoiled, his breathing beginning to quicken apprehensively as he covered his eyes with one paw.

"Aw, wouldja look at that. Stripes and little spots on 'im." The first one who had spoken came closer, and Synthe could detected a small, familiar shuffling noise. A...penguin? They'd had lots of different penguins where he came from...

He lowered his paw and saw some blurs in front of the cage, and he sniffed nervously but didn't come any closer. He glanced between them, trying to figure out how many where when the small one spoke again.

"Hey there, pussy cat. Ears down, we won't hurtcha." His voices was friendly enough, but something about his tone was arrogant and sly, and for some reason he made him think of a of navy blue colour. He didn't trust him.

"In fact, we practically saved ya. Heard that creepy petting zoo were with weren't the best caretakers. Kowalski, can ya tell me what exactly he is again?"

"A tigon, sir." A deeper, accented voice tipped with a posh tone answered "Offspring of a male tiger and a lioness."

_"Riiiiight."_ Skipper, as it seemed his name was, went on "Okay, kiddo, you're with the circus now. Circus Zaragoza."

His voice was glibly and rather confident. Synthe's ears bent back at the name. Circus? wasn't that just the same? He narrowed his eyes and glanced about. The word made him think of a sweat, sticky taste and bright colours.

"Um, sir." Kowalski spoke again in an uncertain yet serious tone, "I think he may have a slight astigmatism ..or perhaps he's went through some damage during his growth, but either way his eyes don't look like they can see well."

"Blind, huh, kid? That's alright as long as he can see a little bit. Hey, kid, which flipper am I waving?"

The right side of the blur moved suddenly, rotating up and down. Synthe frowned. He didn't really speak to other animals...but...

"R-right..." He whispered quietly.

"Heeey, good job there, stripes." Skipper sounded pleased "Well, what're ya waiting' for, Riko? let the lil guy out and we'll introduce him to the lion and our monogrammatic friend."

Suddenly there was gurgling, coughing-like sound, then a gag. As Synthe frowned in bewilderment, he heard the lock turn and the cage door swing open. He shrank back.

He'd hadn't been out for a while, and his legs were stiff and a bit sore. Not to mention he didn't really trust these penguins.

"C'mon, kid, we don't have all day." Skipper said with slight impatience. Synthe whimpered but pulled himself onto his unsteady feet, stumbling as he wandered out of the cage.

"Alrighty then. C'mon, kid- er, didn't catch your name."

As Synthe followed the waddling blurs through a long, blurry area (it was chilly and he could smell soil, so he reasoned they were outside somewhere) he answered,

"Synthe..." He murmured, just loud enough for them to here.

"Sinth-ay?" Private asked, pronouncing it quite well. Synthe was glad he didn't try to make fun of it as they approached something big a red. He narrowed his eyes as they came closer.

Skipper must have seen this "That's the tent, kiddo. All of your new comrades are backstage at the moment working on some 'new act' of theirs. We'll introduce ya."

He didn't like the sound of that, but he'd grown up being told what to do and it looked as if these penguins were in charge. Fiddling with his paws before him, he followed said waddling black and white blurs into the large tent, where the warmth greeted his slightly shaking shoulders. He could smell candyfloss, dust and hay. He looked around and saw brighter blurs around the edges. Lights...

"C'mon, kid!"

He jumped a little as Skipper called back, and he realized he'd been straggling. He stumbled into a short sprint to catch up, coughing once as he did so. All these new smells were making his head spin.

They came to another space that was less wide and lower in roof. There was lots of noise, laughter and shouts, and more smells that confused him. From what he could pull together there were lots (and lots) of animals here.

He stood quietly by the entrance and watched the penguins make their way to the center of the group, who hadn't noticed the tigon hovering in the background.

"Attention all!" Skipper declared. No-one was listening, and his voice took a sharper note.

"Hey! shut up!"

They quieted down and the multicolored bunches of blurs turned to face the four little penguins. Skipper sighed.

"Good. Now that I have you utmost attention, I'd like ya to meet the kid we talked about. Kid, say hi!"

There was a long pause and Synthe felt all eyes fall on him like a weight. She cringed and backed away a little. He hated when people stared.

Suddenly, as he took a few steps back, he collided with something hard and sturdy. He swallowed and turned around.

His ears bent back when he saw something shaped like a lion (he'd seen other lionesses beside his mother) but much, much bigger. Red and black colours adorned its frame and He realized with a start that this must be a tiger.

Suddenly he was seized by the scruff and lifted into the air, gently. He gasped and swiped out, his small claws coming in contact with nothing but air.

"Easy there, little one. Look at me."

He found himself at level with a pair of blurred, green orbs. Eyes?

"Where are you coming from?" The voice was deep and accented, filled with slight suspicion but no threat.

He got the feeling the tiger was studying him closely as the green eyes flickered around. Synthe swallowed. He couldn't speak at the moment. Before he could answer (if he even was) someone spoke out.

"Vitaly, you are a-scarying him!" another differently accented voice called from behind. The tiger, Vitaly, lowered him back to the ground. Synthe stumbled back from him, ears still bent against his head.

"Nyet. I merely asked him a question."

"He is a-frightened, Vitaly. Apologies!"

Synthe stared up at the tiger, and he could have sworn he'd seen the green orbs narrow in a distrusting manner. For some reason this tiger made him think of...prickles. Something sharp.

Synthe didn't want to look up at the tiger nor the eyes boring into him from the side, so he chose to stare at the floor with his paws clasped together.

Then, he was surrounded by them. They were asking questions all along the lines of 'where did you come from' and 'is your mom a lion or is your mom a tiger?" and he wished the floor would swallow him up. The smells and blurs were making his head swirl again as his unease turned to slight fury.

"Guys, you upsetting him!"

Suddenly someone placed gently but firm hands on his shoulders and pulled him away from the center of the group. "Can't you leave him alone?"

He looked over his shoulder, sniffing a little. A Hippo...?

The nice hippo, judging by her tone, was glaring around the ring. Another voice called from the side, from something black and white.

"Don't sweat it, Gloria. It's all cool!"

"What's wrong with his eyes? they look all cloudy!" A gruff voice from somewhere below demanded. Kowalski elaborated for the silent cub.

"He's visually impaired. He can't see very well."

"Aw, poor little guy." Gloria said from above as she gently began pulling him away. She had a tone of voice that reminded him of his mother, something the tigon found comforting.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'll get ya a drink and we'll let all of these guys get over themselves..."

As Gloria led the boy away, Vitaly leaned against the boxes of props, frowning. They hadn't said that it was a cub, but the fact made the tiger feel more at ease. There was something suspicious about the small cub (something he couldn't put his finger on) but he wasn't capable of anything dangerous. At least for now.

Least assured, he'd be keeping any eye on him.

"He is cute, no, Vitaly?" Stefano said as he came to stand beside him. The rest of the circus animals were in deep conversation about their new arrival, and Alex wandered over, too.

"I guess we don't need to worry about anything." Alex said, though he still looked surprised. Stefano was oblivious to both large cat's uncertainly surrounding the strange-looking cub.

"He reminds me of a-you, Vitaly."

The tiger, who had spun one of his knifes in hand, tightened his grip on the blade.

"Nyet. He is no tiger."

"He doesn't look much like a lion. Do...you don't think he'll grow a mane, do you? that would be weird .." Alex shrugged, then his eyes widened "Not like I mean 'weird' weird...you get it..."

Stefano smiled up at him happily. "I do not, Alice!"

"..."

* * *

_Please review if you love Stefano. _


End file.
